No Time, No Money
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: Giving a twist to the Episode of 'Fundraising & Competition'. Ned needs Money quickly to pay his debts in school. Both Gordy and Sweeny know a way for him to make money, but... Well just read it yourself and find out. This is both about NedXGordy and NedXSweeny. Cant handle that, then dont read it. Okay have fun.


No Time, No Money

As always i like to say that i dont have any rights to the tv show Neds Declassified or there episodes and characters.

This story gives a sick little twist to the 'Ned's Declassified - Fundraising & Competition Episode'.  
Its both Sweeny and Gordy trying to get in Ned's pants. I know to some this mix is sick, but sometimes those are the most fun to read.  
Enjoy.

* * *

For those who dont know the episode.

Neds Class has to sell chocolate for Coach Joy Dirga. Naturally both Ned and Cookie ate all there chocolat themselfs trying to win the price without luck.  
Now they have to gather the money or Dirga wil kill them. They tried with a carnavalgame , but by doing this in the Sciencelab they broke one of Sweeny's windows.  
Now they owe 60 bucks for the candy and 45 for the window. While they try to gather money at the basketball game, Gordy comes into Sweeny's class.

* * *

Gordy : "Sweeny ? Wow whats with the window ?"

Sweeny : "Bigbey offcourse, who else ? That kid should thank the lord every night for his looks, cause brains he dont have."

Gordy : "Yeah, so where is he now?"

Sweeny : "Dont know, they are trying to gather money for Dirga's new sportaquipment and for my beautiful window... at least it was."

Gordy got a big grin on his face. "Really ? They need money ? Great !"

Sweeny : "Yeah great, unless your the one he owes the debt to."

Gordy leaned in closer towards Sweeny. "Can euh, you keep a secret?"

Sweeny : "I love secrets, did you hear of Dirga's secret? She has.."

Gordy : "Yeah its clear you can stay silent about secrets... But i'll tell you anyway. You know that i... sometimes help those guys right?"

Sweeny : "sometimes ?! You always help those kids, on who's side are you?"

Gordy's phone just got a text, as he reads it, he couldn't stop smiling devilishly. "Well Sweeny normally i would keep it a secret, but since you said that you think Ned has good looks... He's comming this way according to his text." Gordy freezed as he heard knocks on the door. "There he is, hide behind the desk until i say so."  
Sweeny rushed behind the desk, not even sure why he listend to that guy, but he was curious.

Ned : "Gordy ! You gotta help me out with this."

Gordy : "I guess the fundraising is not going well ?"

Ned : "No ! We just lost cookie's bike to the first player of our basketballgame. And that guy only paid one dollar"

Gordy : "Okay so why dont you have a carbash ? You can get kids to pay you 1 buck, to bash on some broke car. I did it once in college and raised 300 bucks. You know i could ask a friend of mine to bring over an old Car from the junkyard."

Ned : "Gordy your a lifesafer." Ned threw his arms around Gordy and then moved to the door, only to be blocked by Gordy's hand.

Gordy : "wow slow down there Ned, you know..." Gordy positioned himself behind Ned, leaning his lips to Ned's smotth neck and ears. "My help does not come for free."

Ned : "Gordy .. cant this wait? I mean i have to raise that money today or im dead."

Gordy : "You want the car or not?" Gordy cupped Ned's crotch, releasing a short moan from the tensed teenager.

Ned : "I guess, but behave yourself this time, and only the usual thing."

Gordy : "Yes Neddy." Gordy moved his hands underneath Ned's orange shirt and pinched in the teens nipples, therefore creating a boner in the teens crotcharea. "You know Ned,  
maybe this time we could take it a step further?"

Ned : "No Gordy! Only the usual!"

Gordy : "Fine fine." Gordy always tried to take it further, but so far it never worked.

Gordy had Ned in a ferm embrace. His strong arm wass tightly around Ned's waist, while the other explored the soft chest of the teen. Now his other hand was messing with Ned's belt. "You know? You smell good today Neddy"

Ned : "Just ... Do ..."

Gordy : "Fine" Gordy made a smal moaning sound as he cupped Ned's member inside of his shorts, hearing this moaning right inside of his ear, it sended shiffers over his intire body.

Gordy : "Your already hard Ned, Me to..." Gordy grinded both of there hips together, now Ned felt for the first time Gordy's hardend member against his back. "Feels good right."

Ned : "Gordy... I'm gonna..."

Gordy had messed with Ned's head to long, the teen was about to cume. Quickly he moved his hands over the tip of Ned's member.  
Gordy could feel the warm sticky mess flooing against his hands. Carefully he raised them towards his lips.

Gordy : "Mmmmm i cant get enough of that stuff. But next time dont cume so quickly, i wanted to suck you my little.."

Ned quickly got his cool back as the red glow disappeared from his face (He always had that glow after he came.). "Yeah yeah, just get that car okay? I need that money badley."

Ned ran out the door towards Coockie to tel about the carbashidea.

Gordy : "You can come out now Sweeny."

Sweeny : "Gordy ! How dare you to take sutch advantage of someone and of a student of all people! I'm discusted, i'm outraged, i'm..."

Gordy : "Jealous cause you dindt think of it yourself?"

Sweeny : "Incredible jealous! I dreamt about doing that to Bigby myself, but guess i was to scared anyone would find out."

Gordy : "Oh Sweeny thats what give it that rush and the best thing : he doesnt tell anybody cause he needs my help to mutch."

Sweeny : "You do only Ned?"

Gordy : "Yeah there is no cuter guy in this building anyway?"

Sweeny : "Yeah i never thought i would say this, but when you holded him like that? i even wished that i were you back then."

Gordy : "We could arange that, if you really want to ?"

sweeny : "Offcourse !"

Gordy : "Okay here's the plan."

* * *

End of Chapter 1 Want more ? Give some good reviews :)


End file.
